Peverellian Code
by lilmisadiva
Summary: An ancient oath between magic & fate was made years ago. Too bad the last of Perevell line Harry Potter is dying after escaping a concentration camp because the muggles discovered the magic. Even after supposedly defeating Voldemort magic was out the bag after that duel. All his friends died. Magic sends him back in time 1960 to be reborn as girl to change history. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

It was a desolate place. The final wizarding war of Great Britain. Black was seen everywhere, and the muggles discovered their whereabouts. It was a witch hunt of all witch hunts. No one was left. Ron betrayed him during 6th year joining the death eaters, and Hermione gave her life for his. Albus Dumbledore was a fool. They could not exist with the general non-magical public. He defeated Voldemor,t but the duel was too great. It was not some silly notion that love would save him. To let the Dark Lord him kill what a crock of shit. He did not even like Snape, but even he could admit the man's job sucked. I mean sure his mother was pretty but no one was worth all that. Hermione and him had uglier spats but still managed to forgive him. He could even understand Ronald Weasley view on trying to keep his family alive but it was too late. He was one of the last wizard's on the run and currently dying. He just escaped from a Magical concentration camp. Neville was a tough wizard lasting longer than most until they killed his Luna. When they took is Luna he lost the will to live.

Dying at 18 after a life time of suffering. He sometimes felt fate hated him. Magic used to be his only salvation from the Dursleys and his pitiful existence. Now, he was lying in a blackened field after taking his last stand. He saw no life only ash, death, and the smell of blood. He closed his eyes taking satisfaction that his pain would be over and he took as many enemies as he could.

He woke up in all white space, it was bright. He sat up happily surprised he was not in pain. He heard a voice sweet, motherly, and ancient "My loyal son, how I wish I could have saved you. I have come to reward you. A family, new start, and place to belong. Will you allow me to reward you?"

'Who are you?" said Harry.

"You may call me mother magic, your world was destroyed. But you can change the outcome of your world by going to the past. In this past you will be a new person with a loving family. You can even have a childhood filled with innocence with joy. You are great hero that gave everything you had even with the world stacked against you. Even when you were manipulated from the beginning. You can save Snape, Remus, Sirius, Petunia, your future friends, and magic. You must choose one leader to work with that will help you save magic. Magic is light, dark, and neutral intention is everything. The past will be slightly different with some things that will never happen. I would send you to your parents' time. Will you be my champion to help save the future?" said Magic.

"Well what do I have to lose? Can I least live near one of my parents? I know they may never be my parents because I am begin reborn but I would like them to at least be my friend. I guess, I shall take the deal. I love being magical and really want a world where Sirius lives," said Harry Potter.

"Thank you my loyal son. Good luck with this task and know you have my eternal favor," said Magic.

The year was 1960 and in a maternity ward of Saint Mungo's a woman was in labor. Next thing he knew he was in a belly being pushed through a canal being born…

"Push! That's it Lady Perevell you got it! Again give another hard push!" said the healer.

 _How gross I being born this is uncomfortable. It is bright who is touching me. I do not like this. Fate must think she is funny. I thought magic had my back being a beloved son._

"Welcome to the world a healthy baby girl", said the Healer.

 _A girl bloody hell. They made me a girl how terrible. I am not a girl! I do not know how to be a girl._

A red-faced woman looking extremely sweaty with her black hair plastered to her face. She had kind bright green eyes, and looked at the baby lovingly. An older man tall broad shouldered looking like mighty muscular body. He had icy blue eyes and untamable black hair with streaks of gray cascading down his back. The man cooed at Harry.

The mother spoke "Welcome my daughter we shall call you Harva Harleen Perevell."

Her father nodded at the strong name.

Now many think they know the story of the 3 brothers. While it is true Cadmus Peverell killed himself to join his love. She was his wife, and they were soul mates. It is very hard to survive after a death of soul mate. But he did have a young son Erasmus Cadmus Perevell who had a son himself later in life he named Pallas Erasmus Peverell. Pallas Erasmus Perevell had a hard life living away from Britain. He went to Durmstang finding the first love of his life, Noémie who he married having two sons. She was later murdered by Grindelwald who found out his family was alive and thought he gained the elder wand the fool. He was lost raising three boys on his own for a few years until Merova Gaunt daughter to Morfin Gaunt. She was raised by her mother Anna in Slovenia. Morfin was brute that saw the witch land after a miscalculated portkey landed near his hovel. He forced himself upon her and blood-bonded her to an unhappy union. She became his unwilling wife. She fled back home. In society, because she was married her pregnancy was not met with disdain but her heart was ruined.

It was only luck that Morfin went away for killing those muggles. Or she would have had to return to her husband as is pureblood custom. But since he has life is prison she was allowed to stay in Slovenia. Merova went to small Magical ballet school eventually making it in the Russian ballet. They were a small pureblood family the Vasiliev family known for their magical arts. She was on tour with Imperial Russian ballet when Pallas spotted her. He was dragging two small boys to the show for culture. He took her heart that night and she helped him raise those boys Caiden is the eldest and Nile the second son. Married soon after her family was happy. Now she had child biologically her own her mother Anna moved in to help out.

Harva was a little princess protected and cherished by her older brothers. They delighted in her mischievous ways. But when Caiden turned 21 in 1968, they returned to Britain. He took up the Perevell lordship on the Wizengamot and the spot on the Hogwarts School of governors. Noble society was shocked the Perevell seat at stayed vacant since their founding father Cadmus. He moved to the manor with his new wife. Nile being 18 stayed at the Perevell apartment in London working as arguer apprentice (lawyer) while attending Merlin University. Her father moved the rest of them to this place in Cokesworth. He had a manor built on Spinner's End. It was built on the hill right before a park. They moved in at night so the muggles did not see all the magic items. Her father did clean up the block using the house elves. He added flowers cleaned up the sidewalks and may have magic the muggle houses to look a bit nicer. A fresh coat of paint, no broken windows, and proper greenery. Grandma Anna insisted that the neighborhood be cleaned up. Papa knew the factory closed down so he opened car factory. It had a muggle and a magical side. He hired squibs to work the administration on both sides, and muggleborns that wanted to work in the production design department. He even helped the employees of magical children get into magical schools, and told them a magical primary school called Founding Primary. His own Harva attended the school in London.

A few months later everything was going well. One of the poorer pureblood families moved in the neighborhood the Wilkes Family. The husband worked as healer at St. Mungo's while stayed home most of the time but grew herbs on the side. They had a son only two years older his daughter's age. Harva considered the younger Wilkes boy her playmate anyway. Harva is nine years old. It was nice hot summer in July.

On this day Harva and Bennie went to the park. On the way they saw a sullen sallow faced boy in poncho and some shorts. A very odd combination even for the mundane (non-magical). He had oily hair, a hook nose and lanky underfed body. He was watching two girls on the swings. One looked younger with red wine hair, green eyes, and smile to light up a room. The other was blond with green eyes older, long neck, and had a pinched face. But you could tell they both were related. The red head jumped on the swing and floated down. The blond one shrieked scolding her, then the shallow faced boy walked over and started talking to the red head. She seemed delighted the other girl looked at him in disdain. He start took a flowered from the ground and changed the color.

"They are magical Bennie, let's go over there and introduce ourselves," said Harva excitedly.

"They all must be muggleborns…must we," said Wilkes.

'Yes, it would be more people to play with," said Harva.

She dragged the poor boy to the group of children.

"Hi, I am Harva and this is Bennie. We saw you two doing magic. We are magical as well. Let's all be friends,' the chirper girl said in a rush.

Lily looked delighted while her companions looked sour.

"Hi, I am Lily Evans, this is my sister Petunia, and my friend Severus Snape," said Lily.

Petunia mumbled, "Great more freaks."

Wilkes looked like he wanted to curse her. _Harva though, even young Petunia Evans was a bitch how unsurprising._

Severus snarled, "Better than being boring Tuney."

Harva "why do you call us freaks?'

"Because your magic is abnormal and unnatural. It is bad enough with these two playing pranks on me", said Petunia.

"Aw Tuney it is all in good fun, your just so sour", said Lily.

"Jealous', coughed Severus.

Lily elbowed Severus giving him a warning look.

"How are we freaks when I can see your magic. Your whole argument is silly if we are freaks then so are you. Magic has been around just as long as nonmagical" said Harva.

Author's note:

Story will be violent, have a love scene, and flashbacks to torture.

Harry is a female in this story. No Slash. There will be pairings.

Italics mean thoughts

"words"

* _paseltongue*_

*Harva means warrior

*Harleen means hero


	2. Chapter 2

"You are one juice box short of a long needed nap girl. I do not have the hocus pocus disease", said Petunia.

Bennie was ready to slap this ungrateful horse face muggleborn into next week.

"I know you make have horse like features it does not mean act like you were raised in a barn. Would rather have your little sister go to a new world without you," said Bennie.

"Whoa, Bennie relax it must be hard for those raised without magic to understand the gift granted to them by the Great goddess', said Harva.

Lily was offended on her sister's behalf, "No one gets nasty with my Tuney."

"No one insults my friend if she can dish it then she can take it,' sneered Bennie.

Severus was enjoying Tuney's tongue lashing but conflicted because he wanted to stay in Lily's good graces.

"Perhaps, it would be better to show the girl" said Severus.

"Oh yes, we could all go to my house. I am sure my grandmother would know what to do. I live on Spinner's End," said Harva.

"Wonder off with an unknown stranger to her magical house…how delightful" spat Petunia.

"Oh forget the wretched it girl" said Bennie.

"I, Harva Harleen Peverell that no harm shall come to Petunia Evans, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape while visiting my home on Spinner's End today July 29th, 1968, so it be mote," said Harva.

A flash of light appeared engulfing all four of them.

Bennie was flabbergasted

Severus was impressed.

Petunia did not get it and was about to say something most likely rude with Severus Snape shushed her and throw a glare so serious it render her speechless.

Lily always the curious one asked, "what does that mean exactly?'

Severus answered, "She made a magical vow that we would not be harmed at her home today, if she breaks it then she could lose her magic or her life."

"Which was foolish because this lot does not even look worth it", said Bennie.

"HEY" yelled Lily insulted

"Can we get a move on already" said Severus.

"Yes, it almost time for lunch" said Bennie.

All the children headed for Harva manor on Spinner's end. The house looked in its prime on like a miniature castle of red brick, stain glass windows from the Victorian gothic era. Three incredible stories with circular entrance and black Iron Gate. Severus could not believe is neighbor across the street on the hill was her. It had rows of trees, flowers that lead up to gravel circular driveway. A Rolls Royce was in the drive. And come to find out Wilkes lived in the next over but his parents only had jaguar E. Petunia readjusted her attitude with a new rich acquaintance.

At the gate on the bottom of the hill Harva placed her palm on the property and whispered a password. The gate let the group through and they walked to the front door. Harva then used a golden key to open the heavy redwood gothic door. A house elf in Peverell signet toga met them at the door.

"Mistress Harva and guest please prepare for luncheon." said the house elf.

"Thank you Misty we will eat in family dining room. Everyone else please follow me and welcome to End manor" said Harva.

Lily was enthralled with the beauty opening staring at the wealth. The portraits were talking and looked from all time periods. The family dining room could easily sit 12 people. It looked something straight out of the glided age with gold borders.

"It is beautiful" said Lily.

"Thank you" replied an older woman who radiated regal. She has silver hair tied in a bun. A peach chiffon gown that belonged in a movie and not a summer afternoon. Her blue eyes were warm and inviting with a mischievous tinkle.

"Grandma Anna, this is Petunia Evans, Lily Evans, Severus Snape and you know Bennie" said Harva.

The Evans sisters said "hello."

Bennie went up and kissed her hand. Severus followed suit.

"Greetings children please go the loo and wash your hands then we will prepare to eat" said Grandma Anna.

They complied. When they entered back into dining room a table was set. There was butterbeer, sparkling water, mango salad, pickled mackerel, scotch quail eggs, and rhubarb tart. It was delicious.

"It was a lovely meal, may I use a phone to call our Mum so she knows where we are" said Petunia,

"Of course, Misty please bring the phone" said Grandma Anna.

Misty brought the phone and Petunia called her mother to let her know what was going on. She did not mention magic though. When finished she returned to the conservation as Lily was firing off more questions. Harva was explaining Petunia's blocked magic.

"Her magic is blocked by something it could be fear or traumatic event. It might even be bound magic. I do not understand why Grandma but perhaps we could look with Petunia permission," said Harva.

 _A very reluctant Petunia was listening. She heard Severus talk of Hogwarts. The day when Lily and him would go off and leave her. She did not like how magic worked but she wanted to belong as well. To protect her sister from this unknown world. To be left behind or go before her sister. If she went then she would be the knowledgeable one and Lily would look up to her again. She made up her mind._

"Alright, you can look to see if I have magic but no funny business. I am only doing this because untrained powers could be dangerous," said Petunia.

"You are quite right child untrained magical folk is deadly for that person and those around them," said Grandma Anna.

Harva got stuck after her grandmother's words in a flashback:

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was caught and dragged to this magic concentration camp. It was dirty, smelly, and filled with folks that looked half dead. Come to find out Vernon Durlsey used to be magical man he graduated from Hufflepuff death eaters destroyed slaughtered his whole family. He left the magical world. He met and married Petunia they agreed to not have magical children they would suppress the magic anyway they could. The mundane found his true man in magical registry and took the whole family. Aunt Petunia turned out to be a squib Aunt Petunia ended up in the magical experimental section. Once they say Harry they had a grief that he never expected. Aunt Petunia scarified her life so he could escape. Dudley died within a month from his injuries of breaking rocks. Uncle Vernon died trying to save his wife, he was burned alive by his own repressed magical core. He released it hoping to give them a running chance. It was nicest thing he had ever done. The smell of his burning flesh haunted Harry's dreams._

She snapped back to current reality. Her grandmother had finished talking and was now looking at her.

"Grandma you must cast a diagnostic spell and I will look at her core' said Harva.

Petunia was nervous. Severus was curious.

"Alright, now dearie hold on just hold still it will not hurt, it just might feel a bit odd. Harva come stand by the girl reach in there and tell me what you see" said Grandma Anna.

Lily was looking with anticipation. Bennie just wanted more dessert finding these new associates Harva picked up to be lame.

Harva reached into her magical core it was mixture of grey with twisted spots of brown. It looked as if someone had punched a hole through it. She knew what she would have to do. It could be risky. The only way to repair a damage core was forcing the magic out by trauma or praying it came out over time.

"It's damaged" said Harva.

"Yes, I can see an old binding that was taken off around the age of three. But the damage is extensive. I cannot heal all of time. I have a potion that can treat some of the damage but it will not heal all of it. I am sorry my dear," said Grandma Anna.

Petunia eyes looked bitter. Lily was disappointed. Severus face was emotionless.

Grandma Anna gave her the potion. Petunia drank it.

"Will I am able to attend a magic school?" said Petunia.

"Probably not a damage core is serious unless you go to the goblins. Unless you start to show some magic. Sorry it is rotten luck" said Bennie.

"You will know for sure that if by August 29th, if you do not receive a letter in the mail,' said Grandma Anna.

Severus nodded his agreement. Petunia did not particularly like the Snape boy but trusted his nod.

"Let's head back to play at the park, I will go grab a ball to play with" said Harva.

They all agreed to head back to the park. They walked back to the park and playing with the ball. Passing the ball back and forth. When the ball rolled into the street. Harva being the energetic one along with Lily went to go get it. They raced to go get the ball. Harva was in the street cheering that she got to the ball first. Lily joined her seconds later out of breathe. When a car was speeding down the street. It was headed straight for the girls. Lily was screaming. Petunia ran reaching out her hands as if they could stop the car. She reached them but the car was directly in front of them. She held them to her chest bracing for impact. But the impact did not come. Petunia was glowing and a blue shield was surrounding the girls. The driver some teenager was shocked. Grandma Anna appeared at their location. Eileen Snape came running out of the house. The teenage driver appeared to be a muggle. Anna was about to alter his memory with the magic Obilvator showed up. He oblivated the muggle and took statement from Mrs. Snape and Madame Gaunt. Misty popped in with lemonade that was laced with calming draft.

"Well, no injuries, and the muggles are taken care of good day," said the Oblivator.

Mrs. Snape "Well it seems the eldest Evans girl is magical after all."

"Yes, it seems so. I am Madame Anna Gaunt of the Ancient and Noble house. Also daughter of the house Vasiliev." said Grandma Anna.

"Eileen Snape daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Prince" said Eileen.

"Children go play while the adults have a chat," said Grandma Anna.

She cast a border around the park and the street so the children could not wander to the street.

"So, the Peverells have come back to Britain who would have thought" said Eileen.

"Don't think I have not seen your son that boy is' Bërshen from the magical family in Albania. I guess they were not wiped out after Grindlewald," said Anna.

"What Tobias is a muggle to my knowledge? I was disowned because he was not magical," said Eileen.

"Might want to hit a blood test on that I know a Bërshen when I see it. We lived all over one of them being Albania. It could explain his mad drunkenness. Locked magic does create madness besides he has the mark on his wrist," said Anna.

"He is a muggle, a mad, drunken man that I fell in love with. He's all I have beyond my son," said Eileen.

"Are you so prideful or broken to believe you can do nothing? Use your pureblood training and learn to hustle. You do not have much to lose considering your circumstance. My son in law is hiring for workers in the factory. Tell him to show up sober and we can do the rest. Tough love is a part of life. I noticed those bruises on his body. Do something before I do woman,' Anna snarled.

Eileen looked at her with empty eyes. She turned her head away in shame.

"I will tend to your bruises if need be. Severus will spend the night over our house. Wear this hidden amulet it should protect you enough," said Anna.

"Why are you so helpful? I was blood bonded to Morfin Gaunt a ruthless man that raped me, beat me, and was a savage. My family cared only for their public honor. I knew if I ever saw another I would be the help I never received. My son in law will handle the rest and worry not he will be better than once he came. He has already destroyed your son's innocence did not let him take his future," Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that Eileen was nervous. But being a Slytherin she put her game face on. She knew that she would be taking a few hits by Tobias but at least Severus was spared. He would probably get a full belly, his bruises tended to, and a peaceful night's sleep. She prepared a can of beans it all they had. She prayed to the goddess for cunning. She heard the beat up car in the drive way. He came in drunk as usual. He stumbled in the hour bellowing her nickname "Eli"

"Where are you, you wretch!" said Tobias.

"I made some beans for dinner" said Eileen

"I don't want no fucking beans, you probably poisoned them" said Tobias.

"Just eat something please" said Eileen

He took a bit of the beans unsatisfied. Eileen was watching him.

He grunted "What?"

"Mr. Peverell factory is still hiring. His mother in law was telling me if we knew of any workers to send them along. You could go in the morning for work", said Eileen.

"Have you been talking about our business to the rich new neighbors? I am the head of this family maybe you should learn to keep a house' said Tobias.

"It is a job Tobias. You need the job and we need the income. I haven't said a word if you haven't noticed Spinner's end is not a rich place. Just go the factory, since you're so tired of beans we could afford more if you got this new job."

His meaty fist reached up and punched her straight in the face. He was red and enraged. "Don't you sassy me witch," said Tobias.

She fell to the floor. He kicked her stomach. Then he went to the couch and fell asleep.

Eileen cried silently so not to awaken Tobias in his drunken state.

 **The Sleep over**

Back at the Peverell house they had just finished a luxurious meal. At least to Severus that ended with a rich chocolate cake. Lady Peverell looked like a 1920's picture star with pin curls. She was now reading them a bedtime story. Harva enjoyed story about the rabbit and Severus liked the story of the three brothers. They made tents in the living room. It was the softest bed even on a floor that Severus had ever slept in. Then she sang them a song about a night gale. Merova tucked them both in bed and whispered good night. She cast a spell to fill the ceiling with stars. Severus went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 **Day Break**

Day break Eileen woke up but some bruise palm on her face and torso. Then she went down stairs and prepare Tobias some beans and toast. She laid out some clean decent interview clothes. She cut on the shower. She pulled out her wand. With a determined gaze she levitated the sleeping Tobias into the shower. She stashed her wand away quickly.

"Oh Tobias you went asleep in the shower again. Shower up the new job awaits. I made coffee, beans, and toast. Your clothes are laid out and pressed. I'll just leave you to it," said Eileen.

He got up confused but showered. Then he ate. He dressed in his fresh clothes and headed to the factory.

Severus awoke smell of fried sausages. The house elves were cooking up a storm it must be a full English breakfast. One drew him a hot bath with bubbles, and lots of foam. Misty took a bruise balm and applied it to his injuries by his father. Then she gave him a nutrient potion, and a muscle relaxant. He entered the bath and it has toys. He was able to play. Misty scrubbed his hair to a new shine. She even toweled him off with a warm towel. She put lotion his body and fixed his broken nose. She even brushed his teeth. He had new clothes laid out just his size. They were the nicest clothes he ever wore. He did not want to take them.

"Masters will be insulted if young sir, does not take the clothes. Mistress sewed the shirt herself" said Misty.

Severus out on the clothes. After Misty insisted on brushing his hair and putting some chap stick on his lips. He drew the line at bronzer. She led him to the dining room for breakfast. It was a full English spread along with orange juice. The Peverells along with Grandma Anna were already seated ready to eat. He sat by Harva who had on a yellow sun dress. It was quiet. Merova observed him.

"Severus how did you sleep" said Merova.

"It was nice" said Severus shyly.

"Well we have brooms that you and Harva can ride later. We still give lessons in the summer time. But you can join Harva. They are only until lunch" said Pallas.

Severus nodded.

"Well family I must head off to work at the factory" said Pallas. He kissed his wife and nodded to his mother in law. Harva waved goodbye.

Pallas headed off to the factory intent on fixing that wife beating mad magical. Now he knew Tobias probably did not know or remember being magical but this wife beating was not acceptable. A gentleman never raises his hand to a lady. Besides one does not make it 87 years old not knowing how to handle fools. Tobias Snape is going to learn how things are done at a Peverell Factory or else. Now some might be wondering how Pallas knows. He admits that monitoring his employees is nosy but he finds it necessary.

He parked his car on the muggle side. He strolled in past all the workers waving and stating his good mornings. Then past his secretary he went to his office, and opened the second door headed to the magical side to check on the progress. Back at his office he waited interviewing potential workers. Finally, his secretary Martha rang "Mr. Snape is here to see you, Mr. Peverell."

The man smiled and signaled the goblin to stay invisible. He was about to correct this little problem.

Back at Spinner's End, Eileen was trying to figure out what to do. She decided to brew a hereditary potion. She had a vial of Tobias blood. She poured it on the parchment and waited for the results showed:

 _ **Ancestry**_

 _ **Name: Tobias Theodore Tomor Snape (Half-blood) (bound)**_

 _ **Married to Eileen Snape (pureblood)**_

 _ **Daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Prince (Disowned)**_

 _ **Heir: Severus Tobias Snape (Half-blood)**_

 _ **Son of the Ancient and Noble house of Prince**_

 _ **Son of Ancient house of Bërshen**_

 _ **Parents: Father Theodore Thaddeus Snape (Muggle) (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mother Marsela Zamira Bërshen (pureblood witch) (Deceased)**_

 _ **Parental Grand Parents**_

 _ **Father Thaddeus Sebastian Snape (muggle) (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mother Elmira Marie Snape (Muggle) (Deceased)**_

 _ **Maternal Grandparents: Father Mirlind Veton Bërshen (pureblood)**_

 _ **Mother Marigona Megi Bërshen (pureblood)**_

 _ **Son of the Ancient house of Bërshen**_

 _ **Vault 542: 35,000 galleons**_

Eileen was floored. That means that Severus has a vault with the Prince family and probably the Bërshen Severus could afford Hogwarts. Luckily, she moved her Prince vault before being disowned. It was time she fixed up with house. Got a house elf and sent a letter to the Bërshen family. _I think it is time they met their grandson and great grandson._ She went to her secret stash and pulled out some money. The doorbell rang. Madame Anna was at the door with a house elf.

"Greetings, Eileen I thought we could spend the day fixing up the house. I brought over Hobby, and Jill my house elves to help. I have some left over roses that would look lovely in the yard. I have a few other herbal pants good for potions, paint for the rooms, and croissants for breakfast' said Anna.

 **Changes part 1**

Eileen awkwardly opened the door. Anna sent the house elves to clean and fix the house. Eileen took a croissant and started to eat. Anna order the house elves to clean, paint, and work on the yard. Then she went and sat in the kitchen.

"So, now that we are cozy, did you find out whether Tobias is magical or not" said Anna.

Eileen nodded

"Good, I let you in on a secret. I can see magic so I already know the results. Bound magic is nasty business can cause those to go crazy. Most times it happens with muggleborns who reject their Hogwarts letters. Do you know anything of Tobias parents?" said Anna.

Eileen swallowed, before saying "I know his father was pure muggle and a cruel bastard. He never knew his mother she died when he was two. His father never spoke of her. I brewed the potion he is a half-blood. I think his father had to know and probably hide his letter. He hated anything that appeared abnormal. We only visited him once because I insisted. I never met a man so cold."

She showed the woman the parchment results.

"Hmm…I know Marigona. She and her husband ended up in concentration camp when the Germans came knocking. Mirlind is the brother to Lord Bërshen. He is magical Art Historian and traveled for work. They were able to save their daughter but never saw her again. She was a teenager then. They would be delighted to know she survived. In fact, I know they would move here just to close to family. The family went into hiding being cousins' magical royal family. They have returned to the throne and have been looking for all the lost family ever since," said Anna.

She handed Eileen their floo address.

"You're rather pushy did you know. Yes, I plan on contacting them. I need to get some groceries things for the house. How soon to do think they would arrive?" said Eileen.

"I know you will find my pushiness endearing after a while. My daughter does, I shall have to introduce you. She needs friends in Britain. Besides, as a Slytherin I know you will appreciate the exchange of information. You could school her on the noble families. My grandson Caiden will be throwing a Gala to raise funds for Founding, and some of the public wizard education schools. You must attend. I know your husband will come back tonight different but probably more pleasant, and the Bërshen will fix this house up" said Anna.

"Why, are you being so nice?" said Eileen who was suspicious.

"I was Marsela godmother. I looked for her for years. Theodore was a bastard of a man. He found out she was a witch and killed her. He bound Tobias birth right. I invoked my right of godmother bond. That's why he died suddenly magic is good judge of character. So did I set this all up of course, I even brought floo powder. I bought you all proper clothes that can be shrunk to fit. Let an old woman do right by your family," said Anna.

"Oh, well that explains it" said Eileen.

"You, and I along with Merova have a spa appointment in Diagon Alley. Shopping to make this house shine, and you deserve it. The Bërshens will be here for dinner. Let my house elves make this place a stunner. Everyone else on the block is up to code no longer shall this place the eye sore of Spinner's End. Since you are committed to this marriage, I am committed to this family" said Anna.

Eileen was overwhelmed but excited. _It had been so long since she had a spa day. It used to be a regular occurrence in the Prince House hold. She missed it. Being poor was rather dreary. She loved Severus and would never regret her decision. She only hoped that Tobias came back less angry. But working a new job and being magic himself should help._

"Take these potions they will fix you right up and put some meat on your bones. I will draw you a lavender salt bath, Malty can wash your hair, get you dressed. I am giving you some jewelry we must look our best," said Anna.

Eileen joined the women at the spa. She the day was over after shopping she wept. Merova turned out to be good company. They all got along famously.

Back at the factory Tobias was sitting in Pallas office in for a world of shock.

"Hello, Mr. Snape please sit down. I am Pallas Peverell the owner. I am told you have factory experience?" said Pallas.

Tobias Snape was no fool the Peverells even have a title in the muggle world. He had seen them on the telly visiting the Queen. He knew he was outclassed and the man seem to stare at his soul.

He nodded.

"Well, here at Peverell Inc. we are certain standards. I care for all my employees and I like to think it is a family atmosphere. Family is very important. We do not condone criminal or ungentlemanly like behavior. Can you abide by those rules Mr. Snape?" said Pallas.

"Yes sir, I can work hard and I have my own family to support' said Tobias.

"Can I be honest here Mr. Snape your reputation is not the greatest. In fact, many members in the community call you abuse to your family members that is not condoned here. If you can accept those terms the job is yours" said Pallas.

"Now, see here I do not need you shouting things about what I do in my own home. I am the man of that house" said Tobias angrily.

"Be that as it may, join a boxing club. It is not permitted here nor is drinking on the job" said Pallas.

 _Tobias was embarrassed to be called out for his despicable behavior. He should know better seeing as his old man used to swat him around. He needed this job. No other place would hire him and he had no University degree. He swallowed his pride. If would beg if it could help._

"Look, I am not a perfect man. It was hard when the mill closed down three years ago. A man not being able to provide for his family is shameful. I am hard worker and I really need this job" said Tobias.

"Alright, read over this contract and sign on the dotted line. You're hired. I expect you to hard work and sober," said Pallas.

Tobias signed the contract in relief.

"Well, I have another matter to discuss with you Tobias before I send you off to start working if I may?" said Pallas.

"Yes, sir what is it?" said Tobias.

"Did you know along with your wife and son that you are a wizard" said Pallas.

"Your one of those freaks. I should have known. Eileen tricked me. Now, see here I ain't no freak," said an enraged Tobias.

Pallas was disgusted, "NOW see here you little boy! I will not be disrespected. You will listen to reason."

Pallas eyes were glowing and a wand was pointed right at Tobias chest. Tobias froze in fear. A red beam hit him in the chest. He was frozen solid and could not move.

"Blood rune take him to the ritual room, we will unblock him from this madness and restore his memories' said Pallas.

A cold looking goblin which looked like a demon to Tobias floated him out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Changes Part 1**

Tobias was floating in the air unable to move. He was freaking out. He wanted to pee on himself and beat Eileen good for her trickery.

"We shall unblock is memories Blood Rune then unblock his core' said Pallas.

"Leave it to me sir, when we are done he shall remember being a wizard' said the goblin.

It looked like a satanic culture room to Tobias. A stone floor had a carved pentagon and funny symbols all around. He was laid on stone slab. He was naked. That demon started chanting in some funny language then a memories hit one after the other:

 _Tobias was a wee tot when a sweet woman must have been his mother was holding him. She had tears in her eyes and looked nervous. She put him in his crib. His father came home. He heard shouting and arguing. Then a few punches and hitting. After that he heard nothing. He never saw his mum again. Every time he bought her up his father would sneer and say "The bitch left like the no good whore she is." Tobias was three years old when he was floating his toys above his head. His father saw it, and became enraged. He beat him. He was eight when he set the curtains on fire. His father took a belt and lashed his back yelling at him to repent. At ten he ended up on the school roof after out running a bully on the playground. His father called the local priest and they performed an exorcism. At age 11 he received a funny envelope in the mall:_

 _Tobias T. Snape_

 _Iron cottage, Wales_

 _Smallest bedroom to the Left_

 _His father read the letter it was to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father sent a rejection letter stating he would not be attending. A man showed up and tried to talk with his father they shouted. In the end, some men in cloaks came bound his magic core and obliviated his memories of magic. He father beat him every time he thought he did something funny. He left home at 18 and never looked back until Eileen insisted on meeting the bastard. He called her funny looking and they never went back to see the cold old man._

Tobias had tears running down his face. He had turned into his father and was once a wizard himself. He abused his wife and son. He was a bad man. It was like a fog had lifted from his mind. He needed to make up his behavior to his family. Then he felt a great burning sensation.

It hurt him greatly, he thought maybe it was his punishment. He must be dying, and he heard chanting. Then after a few minutes it was over. His body was covered in sweat. An old man appeared handing him a robe and instructing him to sit up slowly.

Pallas felt a bit bad but in the end thought the boy would benefit from it.

"Mr. Snape I realize you have been through a traumatic experience. I would like to help you. I have a counselor/mind healer on site. It is in your contract that you see him once a month. I also have a magical side to this factory where I offer my employees a chance to obtain a magical education. I can have you enrolled by next week. Let's get you dressed and we can discuss more in my office" said Pallas.

Tobias was overwhelmed. He was a wizard. He had magic.

He sat in fresh clean clothes and waited for Mr. Peverell to speak.

"Help yourself to some tea and snacks. It is afternoon tea time, you were in the ritual room quite a while. Now, that you have your memories back I am sure you have questions. But let me tell you some things first. As, I am sure you pieced together your father disposed of your mother when he found out she was a witch. He declined your enrolled in Hogwarts a magical school which was his right as your guardian. The practice is to bind the magic and erase all the memories of accidental magic. This was done to you, but that leads to magic phobia, aggression, and many eventually will would have committed suicide. Why am I am helping you? My mother in law was your mother's godmother. She lost track of her after they escaped from concentration camps of World War I. Many muggle borns and other magical folk were experimented on there. She wants to help you. She has paid for tutors to help get you up to speed, and currently making your house no longer be the eye sore of Spinner's End with the help of your wife. They are currently, out to a spa day. You will work on magical side of the factory while taking magical education classes and counseling sessions. You are good with your hands, therefore you shall be in magical metal apprenticeship. This is not debatable. She has also contacted your mother's maternal grandparents they will be coming to see you tonight. You have a vault, which we will visit and we shall go to Diagon Alley to get you a wand. Any questions?" said Pallas.

He knew that is was a lot of information to take in. Tobias cried when he found out the man murdered his mother. Glad the bastard was dead or he would have killed him. He tried to focus on all the information the man gave him. He ate some food off the silver tray suddenly starving.

He asked "So when do we go to this alley for stick or wand?"

"Today" replied Pallas.

He nodded, "So when is Eileen divorcing my sorry hide?"

"She is not divorcing you, but I aspect you better never hit her or your son again' said Pallas.

Tobias croaked "thank you'. Then burst into tears. Pallas got up and hugged the man. He then threw him a robe telling him to put it on. It looked like a dress but he didn't make a fuss. The man explained apparition. Then promptly grabbed his arm. He felt like he was being sucked through a tight tube. He almost threw up. They arrived at a dingy pub and headed to the back.

Pallas started tapping some brick, the wall opened. Tobias was amazed it looked like a whole city was back here. He said "Welcome to Diagon Alley, and the magic world Tobias,"

Tobias did not say much. They went to Gringotts the bank was fancy and made with marble. The ugly little demons were called Goblins Pallas explained how it all worked and what everything was. He went into a vault his own fault. It has piles of gold. A letter was in the center with his name on it from his mother. He took the letter, and a sleeping picture that was his mother. Pallas sunk it for him and he put some gold in the endless bag. Pallas also made him grab some books on history, noble manners, Albanian language, and introduction on British Wizard Society from the vault.

He dragged him to a bookstore to get books on charms, defense against the dark arts, Sacred 28 founding families, potions, magical creatures, and runes etc. The list keep going. After that he had to get a full wardrobe with Bërshen crest. Pallas picked out clothes, shoes, and undergarments for him and Severus. Tobias turned red at that. He grabbed a pricey dress for Eileen. He made him buy fabric so they could sew more clothes. Then he took him to a jewelry store.

"Nothing says I am sorry like jewelry. A diamond to add on her engagement ring and wedding ring. A necklace and some earrings. Although, I am sure my mother-in-law and wife have given her some," said Pallas.

Pallas paid for everything but the jewelry. He made Tobias pay for that. He dragged him to the toy store where he picked out a stuffed snake, some blocks, some books, a ball, journals, art supplies, and subscription to potions weekly for Severus. The man had a shopping problem. Then a ugly little creature popped in and took it to his house. He called them house elves. Then he made him buy two of the ugly things a male named Jobby who gardened, and could be a brewing assistant. Another called Bibby who was female that could cook, clean, and sew. Thank goodness because Eileen was a terrible cook like she had never used a stove before. He forced him into Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions for hygiene products for himself, and Severus.

They went to 2nd hand broom Shop to purchase 3 rooms for the family after he explain to Tobias they flew on them not used them to clean. After buying a pint of dark chocolate from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Plum Sugar Sweet shop for chocolates, candies, and flowers. Every time they made a purchase a little elf would come take it away. They hit the Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for potion ingredients, Potage's Cauldron Shop for cauldron for Severus and Eileen, Eeylops Owl Emporium for an owl, Ollivanders for a wand. Those house elves came in handy. He even got a newer car that had hidden wizard features like expansion charm, anti-theft charm, and wizard wireless radio.

By end of the day Tobias was exhausted. Pallas even made him get cleaned up and his teeth straightened. He drove home and barely recognized the outside. His lawn was cut, trimmed, green with rose bushes. He parked the car grabbed the roses, chocolates, and jewelry to head inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**At Home**

It was almost supper time when Tobias walked through the door. A house elf was in the kitchen preparing a meal. Tobias came in and Eileen was sitting at the table. Severus must still be out. She just stared. Tobias had a jewelry box, red roses, and a box of chocolates in his band. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hello, Eli I bought you these," he said

Eileen walked up took all the gifts and put them on the dining room table. Then she came back and slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't you ever hit me or mines again,' she said

With tears in his eyes he said "Never, and I know sorry cannot make up for me being a jackass. I don't expect forgiveness. Just give me a life to make it up to you and our boy."

She nodded, "good but don't think Severus will suddenly make it easy on you."

"I don't expect nothing I just want the chance to show you I can be a good man and father. A real one like he needs. I know he probably hates me like I deserve. I just want the chance to do better and if I don't I won't bother y'all ever again. I'll grant you a divorce and everything" said Tobias.

"Wizards do not believe in divorce just get it together. Severus will be home soon, and your family shall arrive shortly after. Get dressed for supper," said Eileen.

"Sure thing, Eli" said Tobias.

He headed up stairs. Severus arrived in the house a few minutes later. He was cautious and looked skittish. But when he entered he just looked confused.

"Mum, what happened did we hit the lottery?" said Severus.

"No Severus sit down please. You know that we are magic. Well so is your father. But his father who was not magic chose to have Toby's binded and had his memory erased. That makes those who have magic go crazy. I am not saying forgive him for what he has done to us. But he had is magic unbound, and is a different man. His grandparents your great grandparents will be joining us for dinner," said Eileen.

Tobias came down the stairs. He looked at Severus with an emotion that Severus had never seen from his father. He understood on some level but was still bitter.

"Severus. I know that I have been a bad father to you. I do not seek your forgiveness because I am not worthy. I only ask that you watch me be a changed man. I, Tobias Theodore Tomor Snape to never abuse you Severus Snape my son or my Wife Eileen Snape again. So it be mote," said Tobias.

Severus ran to the man hitting his chest screaming" I hate you" over and over again.

Tobias just held him tighter whispering 'I know, and I hate me too."

Finally, Severus calmed down. He went to wash his tear stained face. Eileen said nothing. He used the upstairs loo is was completely redone. It was larger with new furnishings. He walked past his room and peeked in. Severus was so excited. His new room had dark green wall paper with dark wood furniture. He somehow was able to get his own loo. He had a broom, a cauldron, ingredients, and new clothes. It was a dream and he never wanted to wake up. He changed into a dinner jacket. Then came back down.

Mirlind Veton Bërshen was waiting on his wife Marigona Megi Bërshen to be ready so they can leave on time. He was dressed in semi-formal wizarding robes blood red sleeveless with his tattoos on his forearm. Loyalty to the royal house of Zogu present.

"Marigona you look lovely, let's go' said Mirlind.

"Perfection takes time, make sure you grab the Halvë, Çaj Mali, and Konjak Skënderbeu" said Marigona.

She came down in white robe, pearls, and curls flowing down in hair in silvery grey and old Hollywood makeup.

"You look admirueshëm dear" he said kissing her cheek.

She blushed "You old charmer."

They headed in the floo calling out address "Snape Spinner's End."

They landed in a living room. A house elf took their dessert, tea, and cognac.

An elegant woman who could only be Mrs. Snape was standing in a light green gown. Her hair was in an elaborate fishtail braid with porcelain hair clip. Next to her was his grandson. That Bërshen nose on full display. He was dressed in dark blue. A little boy was in dark green dinner coat and black slacks. Marigona wanted to run over and hug them.

Severus observed the older couple both is silvery gray hair. The lady had curly hair down her back she has kind blue eyes. The man looked like a wealthy general stern with same brown eyes of his father and nose.

The man said in an accent "Hello grandson & family I am Mirlind Veton Bërshen and this my wife your grandmother Marigona Megi Bërshen."

He bowed kissing mum's hand.

Grandmother Marigona said "We brought Halvë, Çaj Mali, and Konjak Skënderbeu as gifts to this great meal."

She curtseyed and Mum curtseyed back.

I bowed then the woman came up and hugged me. I wanted to scowl but my father's glare was present.

"What is that stuff?" asked Severus.

Mirlind replied "dessert, tea, and cognac all staples in Albania."

"Let us head to the dining room" said Eileen.

Mum was perfect pureblood hostess, my father stumbled but no one seemed to mind. Dinner was quite fancy better than anything we ever had. I was in love with the house elves. I made them sit at that dining table and Grandpa Mir chuckled. He also brought album of an Albanian rock band called Modestët. Grandma Marigona groaned. I was even able to sip some wine. Dinner was going well. Discussion flowed easily.

'Son, we want to be a part of your lives. We missed so much of our dear Zamira that we will forever regret. I am just happy she lived to have you. Such a fine family. Anna has kept us up to date on all that has occurred", said Mirlind.

"You are all Bërshen to us. We mean no harm we just want a family. We can teach, and take care of you all" said Marigona.

"What does being a member of the Bërshen family entail?" said Eileen forever the Slytherin.

"We are under the royal house of Zogu rulers of Albania they are first cousins. We are like 15th to the throne. My brother Mentor is lord and head of the family. He has a son, and two grandsons. Being a pureblood you know it swearing loyalty to the house, and house of Zogu. You would get a higher standing, aid, money, and protection. You need the protection Eileen being disowned it would help restore your honor, Tobias honor, and Severus heritage", said Mirlind.

"Are you ashamed that I am a half-blood" said Tobias.

"No, we do not care. But we want to protect you, and we cannot fully do that without the oaths" said Marigona.

"Dat means what?' said Tobias.

"It means changing our names from Snape to Bërshen and being under the Zogu family correct?" said Eileen.

"I like it so far" added Severus.

The adults all laughed.

"You would just have to add Bërshen on. So you could be Bërshen-Snape. But being that Snape is not an ancient, noble, or even magical name it has to go last" said Mirlind.

Tobias looked at Eileen saying "We have to decide it as a family."

"Well, what do you think Eileen I have no knowledge of this noble stuff. It is up to you" said Tobias.

Severus looked hopeful. Marigona looked like she wanted to add something but restrained herself. Mirlind face was blank.

She sighed, "Back to high society I go then. So went are you moving in?"

"What they have to move in?" said Tobias.

'No they don't have you but you will need training to get up to speed and why not we have the space. There are more bedrooms now. They will not come in poor and they can give you the parental guidance you never had" said Eileen.

 _Her thoughts were on someone else to monitor his new transition did not hurt either._

Tobias nodded just happy to have a family.

Mirlind replied "I, Mirlind Veton Bërshen of the Ancient house of Bërshen by Royal blood of Zogu accept Tobias Theodore Tomor Snape as my kin. So it mote."

A light flashed.

"I, Tobias Theodore Tomor Snape accept to be Tobias Theodore Tomor Bërshen. So it be mote" said Tobias.

Another light flashed surrounding the new men.

Marigona clapped her hands.

Mirlind said "You are now Theodore Tomor Bërshen, what happened to Snape?"

Tobias said "I hated that man so I refuse to take his last name."

"Off to bed young man" said Eileen.

"Aw, but Mum I am not tired" as Severus yawned.

"Severus Tobias Bërshen, it is bed time" said Eileen.

It was almost near midnight. Severus mumbled she was using his new government name already. Marigona intervened so he would not get his hide tanned.

"Let gjyshe (grandma) tuck you in, and I tell you Albanian wizard story" said Marigona.

Severus nodded and was off up the stair with his new Gjyshe following. She giggled as he ran.

Eileen rolled her eyes, "the boy is going to be spoiled. I can tell."

Mirlind chuckled "nothing wrong with a bit of spoilin."

"He could use a bit" said Tobias.

'Well, I am going to find an empty bedroom. We can bring are stuff tomorrow. Night you too" said Mirlind.

He left Tobias and Eileen alone. Tobias pulled out the jewelry handing it to Eileen.

"A new promise to better future, new start, and treating like a lady of your standing" said Tobias.

She added the diamonds to her wedding ring, engagement ring, and smirked.

"Alright, I don't trust but you look pitiful. Let's head to sleep you have work in the morning, and I think I shall brew in my new laboratory" said Eileen.

It was a new beginning for the family. Not a perfect start but at least they would never go hungry. She did not trust Tobias all the way. She knew of the royal houses of Zogu and they had secrets a mile long. His new grandparents may be kind, but she know no one leaves a family because they are too nice. She may not know their secrets yet but one day all would reveal itself. She just knew that she would do anything to spare her son. He needed the money, knowledge, and standing they could provide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Evans Secret**

Harva was happy. She was changing the past. Severus had a better life. Petunia had magic, and she had a loving family. Being a girl was hard but moments like what happened last month after her Grandma Anna dropped off the Evans girls at home made this trip to the past worth it.

 _Flashback_

 _Petunia was freaked out but excited about her powers. She would be going to Hogwarts first. But she felt it was time she told her parents about her and Lily's powers. Bennie decided to go home. He had no desire to deal with the extra excitement that seemed to carry the day. Harva and Severus were going as moral support for the girls. Anna wanted to be there to explain in case something went wrong or the parents had questions. Mrs. Snape went back to fixing up her house on Spinner's End. Lily was a ball of energy. Petunia was nervous._

 _Severus was blank faced and his response was "who wouldn't want a special child besides your parents actually love you."_

 _Harva said nothing just patting the girls on the back until Petunia snapped on to stop. They arrived in the muggle part of the neighborhood with Grandma Anna is rich looking sundress and heels. Petunia used the key and invited everyone in._

" _Hello, Mum Lily and I are home. We brought some friends home with news to share" said Petunia._

 _Their father's car was in the drive way. It was past time for afternoon tea and nearing a supper. Marigold Evans appeared in the hallway with a face of shock._

 _Marigold said "Hello my flowers, Severus and who are you other ladies?"_

" _I am Madame Anna Gaunt and this my granddaughter Harva Peverell" said Anna._

 _Recognition seemed to flash in Marigold eyes, and Anna was suspicious. Marigold called Harold now stating they had company. Harold came down but paled when he saw Anna Gaunt. She recognized him as Harold Evans of the Evans Clan._

 _She called out "Harold Evans explain to me, why your magical daughters thought they were muggles and you're pretending to me non-magical. A muggle no less."_

 _Lily was shocked but squealed. Petunia seemed a little hurt by the deception. Severus just looked like nothing could shock him anymore today. Harva looked suspiciously all knowing._

 _Harold stuttered out "Madame Gaunt what surprise when did you leave Slovenia?'_

" _Both girls have come into their powers, and my granddaughter is their new friend Harold," said Anna._

' _Really? We can go back Harold both the girls have magic. Finally!" said an excited Marigold._

 _Harold sighed "let's head to the living yes?"_

 _They all found seats in the living room. Lily was confused but Petunia had a suspicion._

" _Girls I am squib from the pureblood family of Evans. We were a part of this high society for so long until our 11_ _th_ _birthdays. Your mother and I never received Hogwarts letters. We left because we are a shame on our families. We hoped that you girls would be like us. But that was not so. Petunia you started glowing in your mother's belly but we never saw accidental magic. You showed no signs of magical and pureblood families do not allow squibs you get cast out or killed. I am not the Evans heir but my Lord's word is law. No squibs can see the light of day. So I lied to my family. See you had the potential to be a witch but when we checked your core was damaged. Your magic was damaged in car accident when you were in your mother's belly according to the healer. You almost died. I already told them you were magical and they are expecting a witch. I could not experiment on you like other families. So, we went into hiding telling lies to the family. They wanted more magical children to add to the clan and I was already a disappointment. Being a squib and marrying a squib. If they met Petunia they would know. I even tried to transfer magic to you. Nothing worked. Your damaged core started to eat at your magic. So being the head of this family I bound it to keep you alive. I am not sorry. I am happy that is working but you still will need to be careful with your powers. Your core will never been as strong as it could have been. Better a weaker core than your death. You're my first born and I love you too much" said Harold._

 _Anna was impressed with the man's cunning and knowledge. But what does one expect from bloodline sorted in Ravenclaw and that Marigold family is the ultimate Hufflepuff. So loyal to her values and would follow her husband's lead._

" _I want to be hurt, but I am rather glad to be alive. My powers pushed forward because Lily and Harva almost got hit by a car. I was their shield so to speak. We are all okay not a snatch. My fear for their deaths made me react. I will not lie, magic scares me. But I am proud to be your child" said Petunia._

" _I owe Petunia a life debt, to repay it I have a gift to ensure that she can go to Hogwarts. I was born with a mark that allows one gift from the Goddess. I will use to grant Petunia a repaired magical core, do you accept my life offering?" said Harva._

 _Harold and company were shocked. A blessing from goddess only happens one every thousand years. The last person to be granted one was Merlin. That little girl must be destined for great things. Marigold was beside herself with shock._

" _It is up to Petunia. But pet realize this is a great gift" said Harold._

" _Child do you realize what you would be giving up" said Anna._

" _Grandmother it is a life debt, I could have died or been damaged myself. It is the right thing to do. The goddess can heal the damage making Petunia whole. I only ask that everyone take a vow so that this can ever be spoken of," said Harva._

 _Petunia wanted to be witch and this was her only chance. Petunia was going to take the deal. She saved the girl. She nodded yes to Harva._

' _Now, to be clear you cannot ask or expect any other aid from my House. This is magic eyes will consider us even," she continued "I, Harva Harleen Peverell come to you Oh goddess I come to ask for favor upon Petunia Evans repair her core so she can be a witch in good standing. I use my one time blessing you bestowed upon me at birth so it be mote."_

 _The goddess answered with great light that went from Harva to Petunia. Anna was disappointed thinking the girl unworthy of her granddaughter's one blessing. Not realizing that was one Evans that would never abandon her. She made a lifelong ally in Petunia Evans._

" _Do a spell Petunia concentrate on making that pillow float in your mind" said Harva._

 _Severus watched in awe as the goddess answered Harva. Petunia was now magical._

In the next two weeks Petunia received her Hogwarts letter. A week later she was accepted into the Evans clan. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. It studied her nature well though, she could be quite cunning. She wrote to Lily and Harva describing Hogwarts every week. She talked of the Grey lady, the four houses, and the rivalries of between houses. Most of the Evans clan members went to Hogwarts or Ireland Magical Academy. They had a male cousin named Henry he was 7th year Slytherin when Petunia was first year. Over the years Cokesworth changed into a pleasant middle-class type of place. Never rich or wealthy but decent. Spinner's End seemed to grow in a place where magical foreigners laid their roots.

A couple of years passed. Severus Bërshen ended up in Slytherin as expected. Although, he was loved and better cared for he was still unpopular. He still became bullied by Potter and Black for his obsession with brewing increased. His hygiene will better brewing made his hair quite greasy and he was still awkward. Lily Evans became popular and wanted by James Potter. Although, she and Severus were still friends it was a strained friendship. We pick the story up at end of 1975. Petunia has graduated engaged to Vernon Dursley the heir of a minor pureblood house. He was older boy from Hufflepuff. Harva stayed at Founding until the end of her fourth year. Now, the story will continue with Harva coming in to shake up Hogwarts and the war still brewing on the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer of 1975**

Severus Bërshen hated James Potter and Sirius Black they were always trying to humiliate him. He got off the Hogwarts express still boiling over the fact they tried to lock him in the loo again. He knew it was over Lily. She is beautiful with a red hair and green eyes. He admitted to having a crush on her. She always so nice but she never see Severus like that. He was awkward and unpopular. He loved potions, and sometimes his hair was greasy. They pranked him all the time. She barely had any time for him anymore never mind the problems hanging out with witch basically muggleborn from Gryffindor being a Slytherin caused him. He had never been on a date or kissed and he was 15. His family was waiting. Gjyshe was waiting with smile on her face. He fixed his face trying to hide the sadness. He waved goodbye to Lily and headed to his family. When he got there a girl suddenly, jumped up from behind his Gjyshe. It was Harva with her flowing black hair down her back and now sparkling bluish green eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Severus founding got out yesterday so I decided to surprise you. Don't worry Lily already said hello. What an entourage that girl has. So let's go unless you have some other friends to say goodbye to?" said Harva.

He nodded no. People were staring but how could they not Harva was stunning. Still short compared to his lanky tall frame. The Slytherins had calculating looks they did not miss the signets on her robe. The ancient and noble house of Peverell & Gaunt. Black just looked confused that a beautiful girl would be hugging him. His mother Eileen was smirking.

Lucius Malfoy was on the platform with Nacrissa Black and they were heading over here. Lucius graduated with Petunia. We had an allegiance of sorts. He looked out for me in the Slytherin house. He was now working at the ministry handling his family seat. He is engaged to Nacrissa Black who is in my year and same house. Harva finally let me breathe. She was about to take my hand and drag me off of Platform 9& ¾ when the pair arrived.

"Severus, how are you doing?" asked Lucius.

"I am well, Lucius just finished my 4th year. I gained top marks in potions yet again," said Severus.

"Of course, you are a prodigy. And look at us, where are my manners. I am Lucius Malfoy current Lord, and this is my betrothed Nacrissa Black. Who might you be?" asked Lucius.

He nodded to all Grandfather Mirlind. Then kissing the hand of my mother, grandma, and Harva. Grandfather's eyes shined in approval. Everyone had curtseyed even Harva. She started talking to Nacrissa when Lucius directed the question to her. She waited to speak.

"I am Harva Harleen Peverell. Daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Peverell & Gaunt. Daughter of the house Slytherin. Greetings Lord Malfoy," said Harva.

She curtseyed. Others of the platform stopped and were watching the show. Reporters were on notice.

"Call me Lucius, Severus you have hid a true gem from me," said Lucius.

"I try to keep the best to myself" said Severus.

"Severus is one of my best friends. I've gone to founding until recently" said Harva.

"We must get going but I am having a get together at the Summer Manor. There will be a pool. You should both come. " said Lucius.

 _Severus was panicked. He has not even been kissed or kissed a girl. Everyone was watching he was about to be so humiliated. Who would go with him? That party was for couples everyone knew that. Malfoy party at his summer house was the hottest ticket for the summer for all the top young magicals._

 _Harva was steaming she was not about to let Severus be embarrassed. I mean the Marauders are watching along with all the snakes left. Malfoy either wanted to build Severus up or destroy him. I can't believe I am about to do this but here I go down the rabbit hole._

"We would be delighted to attend" said Severus.

Severus squeezed her hand. _Wait did he just save himself using me. Well he has good taste and I was going to be bold._

Harva kept a smile on her face.

'I will see you two then,' said Lucius.

They duo left the platform.

'Lovely, I like swimming," said Harva.

Severus exited the platform with Harva. His family followed ignoring the look and whispers. Eileen was calculating. The Bërshens got in the car and headed to Spinner's End. The house had gone through many changes over the years. It was more luxurious with touches of Albanian wealth everywhere. Cokesworth itself still a working class type of folks filled with merchants, and turned into a nice middle class neighborhood.

Upon arriving it was supper time. They ate some soup, salad, and Tavë Kosi (baked lamb). His father was a magic metal worker and kept his word. He never hit them again. When frustrated he took up boxing and Severus even took a few classes. After the dinner Severus was left with Harva do their own thing. They went to his room.

 _Severus was nervous. He wanted to ask Harva to be his date. She is beautiful why would she accept my invitation. She has had just many admirers as Lily._

"Harva how was school?" said Severus.

"Good, but I decided to transfer to Hogwarts for my OWLs. So now I can join you and Lily won't that be great! I can meet all your friends and experience the beauty of the castle." said Harva.

"Harva, I have to honest beyond Lily I don't have many friends. I may be prodigy and member of the slug club but I still struggle to make real friends. The Marauders despise me. Lily and I barely hang out now. She's popular and I am snivelly," said Severus.

He was embarrassed to admit that he was considered an outcast in Slytherin and the school.

"Aw, Severus I am your real friend. This summer I'll introduce you to some people and you don't need loads. Just a few trust friends are needed. Some of my other friends go to Hogwarts we can all do lunch", said Harva.

"I'm awkward with greasy hair, and I don't have smoothness needed to rise in house of snakes," said Severus.

"Well wash that hair, I'll give you a makeover, and we can perfect your pureblood training. Your smart, witty, and have a vocabulary. Be confident any girl would be happy to be your friend or date you,' said Harva.

Severus blushed responding "would you be my date to the pool party?"

Severus wanted to panic and retract his offer but before he could…

Harva responded "sure I'll be your date. But we must work on that image and confidence. We have go shopping for swimsuits! This is a date, date correct?"

Harry never thought he would like shopping. But becoming a girl who was used to nice things, he developed a taste for nice things. _She never thought he think her past parents were assholes but they kind of were. Lily was shallow sometimes and treated Severus like he should be thankful for his presence. She (Harva) now knew the realities a snake faced from Severus letters and her own old memories. She liked this Severus, and she knew he could clean up well._

Severus nodded. He was in shock he had a date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Severus Make Over**

Severus was nervous today. It is first official day of the summer holidays. He felt more confident since asking Harva on a date but it was different. She was nice, liked to brew, and seemed to genuinely care for him. He hoped that maybe she could like him that way, that he liked her. They are going shopping today in Diagon Alley. He hopes this is like a date too. Maybe she would allow him to take her to dinner. She's not awkward like him and has been on dates before. He was going to shower, put on his best causal robes, and try to fix his appearance.

His skin was still shallow, and fingers potion stained. But his nose is no longer broken though still large, and his teeth are not as yellow. His grandfather had his teeth straightened before Hogwarts, and his grandmother made him whiten them last night after Harva left. His mother gave him a potion to help control his oily hair. The house elves laid out his clothes and was currently fixing his hair. He could admit that his green silk shirt, and black pants looked nice. He added his dragon hide boots to finish and went to grab breakfast before flooing over to Harva's.

His grandmother was at the table eating a crepe.

"Morning Severus", said Grandma.

"Morning" said Severus.

He ate quietly. As he was about to leave his grandma stopped him at the floo.

"Treat her like the gentleman and be yourself. Harva likes you for you and have fun on your date dear," said Grandma.

Severus blushed. Grandma handed him a rose and pushed him in the floo.

Severus landed in the Peverell house stuttering. Her brother Nile was watching in amusement.

"Hello, Severus" said Nile.

"Hello, Nile" said Severus.

"Now, Severus I used to like you but now that you are trying to date my sister I must warn you. I like you a bit less and if you hurt her they will never find the body. Got it?" said Nile.

He gulped, "Yes, I would never hurt my best friend."

"Good, then I can still like you for now,' said Nile.

Finally, Harva came down in flower sun dress, and summer robe. Her wild hair was in sleek French braid. She had on light make up, and a pink glossy lip. A coin purse was on her wrist. She smiled as she entered.

"Ready, Severus? I hope Nile has not bored you to death with his latest arguer case," said Harva.

"No, it was adequate", said Severus.

He handed her the rose. Bumbling that she looked nice. She beamed then he took her arm and they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a smooth landing. At least he didn't stumble like Potter. He tapped the brick combination and they were in Diagon Alley.

"Now, let the makeover commence. I see you whitened your teeth good start. We should head to Twilfitt and Tatting's they might have nice swimwear" said Harva.

Severus held his hand in hers the way in. Being an upscale establishment he thanked his lucky stars for an allowance. And that he had the good sense to work on boxing in the room of requirement during the year. He filled out a bit more. It was packed with money as it was first day of summer. The owner Glenda came right over.

"Glenda, you look lovely as always" said Harva.

"Harva darling, how are you" said Glenda.

"I am fabulous, just shopping with Severus here. Is the room ready and can I have two assistants?" said Harva.

"Oh, Harva you get me personally dear, and a male to help Severus here? Let me get Jon Jon to assist Severus here" said Glenda.

"Well we are here to make Severus update his look, a few bathing suits, and whatever catches the eye,' said Harva.

They headed to the back room. It was inspired as the Roman Empire. Two curtained stalls were there. Couches near a mini platform with 360 degree mirrors. Harva started talking fabrics with Glenda. A man that must be Jon Jon came in analyzing Severus critically.

"I was thinking dark, mysterious or something" said Harva.

Glenda nodded.

Jon Jon "that is good start but he reads bad boy, dark, rebel, rocker. I smell leather.'

Glenda squealed "Yes."

Severus was blushed and uncomfortable. Harva was amused.

"I'll show you Sev, Glenda has already picked out some outfits for me. I'll be right back" said Harva.

She came out modeling a black/green snake leather print two piece with high waist. She had on green scandals, and Severus was in heaven. Redder than a beet if she wanted the swimsuit he's empty his bank account to buy it. The staff watched in amusement.

"What do you think Sev?" asked Harva.

"It's great" he stuttered out.

"Great, well I will get this one and now it's your turn' said Harva.

He was nervous. Most of his scars from his father's years of madness were gone but he was self-conscious. He had a long one on his back. Jon Jon threw black shorts that looked like blue-black snake print. Apparently they were going to match somewhat. He came out with the shorts and a shirt on.

Harva "you could add a tank top instead of a t-shirt but I like it. How you been working out?"

Severus beamed, blushed, and the women wolf whistled. Harva the bold minx came up and lifted up his shirt to look at his abs but didn't take the shirt off.

Jon Jon "I think he should have some leather pants and a tattoo would set it off. Keeping the hair feathered in layers but long would be fabulous."

Glenda nodded

"Si, Senor Jon Jon. Do you like it Sev? I think a few more rocker chic pieces and we are good to go. Oh some boots like combat boots. I remember you used to wear them as a kid," said Harva.

Severus appreciated her insight. She didn't push him on certain matters. The clothing was nice. He did try not choke at the galleons need for purchase. He just signed and gave his vault number. He ended up paying for her swimsuit, his swimsuit, a pair of leather pants, the hair styles, and two tank tops. Harva left the tip. They even had a stylist come in to give him layers. Harva added purple highlights in her hair and had it blown straight. He could admit Jon Jon had a point he looked bad ass. They headed to a tea shop for some food. Harva order for them since Severus French was limited. The bouillabaisse, nettle tea, and eclairs were not bad.

Then Harva just had to go down Knockturn alley, in a tattoo and piercing shop. It was wicked. They walked in and Harva started looking at the nose piercings.

"Aw Sev, I should get a nose piercing it would be so wicked,' said Harva.

"And have your family bury in the back yard? How delightful to end of my young life,' said Severus.

"I am a Slytherin, my brother Caiden being a Lord gave me signed permission. I really want a tattoo on my shoulder and a nose ring," said Harva.

"I can hear Grandma Anna now ladies with tattoos oh no. Now my grandfather would say Severus all the Bërshen men have symbol of the house on their arm. My mum is one who upturns her nose. But even my dad has family symbol on his shoulder. My father wrote permission out since I was 13. I would want it on my should and a large back tattoo to cover my back," Severus.

"Let's go for it. We are young and it would fit with your bad boy image. I'm definitely getting a type of snake on my arm," said Harva.

An old man come out of back. He was tall frightening, and totally wicked. He had dragon hide pants, a ripped tank, blood red hair, and a fang ear ring. He was Asian, covered in tribal tattoos.

"Greetings young rebels…what can I do for you today? I am Ming the tattoo master," said Ming.

He had an assistant who he called Show gun. A tall African boy who had ivory nose ring, tribal tattoos on his muscular arms, and was shirtless in leather pants. He did not speak.

Harva excitingly said 'we want some wicked tattoos!'

"Hmm depends on what he can do," said Severus

"I am thinking the Peverell coat of arms with a snake like a viper wrapped around the shields" said Harva.

"I am thinking the Bërshen coat of arms" said Severus.

The Bërshen symbol is a blood red yew tree with cursive old English B in black. Harva walked over to Show gun describing the viper she walked on her arm mixed in Peverell coat of arms. He started to pierce her button nose first with a silver stud. Severus could appreciate her daring. He on the other hand was nervous he back looked a bit carved up even after all the healing balms.

He looked at Harva but she was concentrated talking to Showgun. He looked at Ming the man was calm, and had a kind eye.

"I've had some damage to my back. I would like the Bërshen family symbol but the tree to resemble a tree of life. If it could cover my back that would be good," said Severus.

"Please remove your shirt lie on the table but take this potion first. This potion will show me what belongs on your back," said Ming.

Severus back was littered with scars. Although, the flesh was evened out the marks of a belt could still be seen. Ming face remained expressionless but his mind was furious. He saw the boy lacked confidence, but had a hidden grace. He knew that he could change this boy if given a chance. He would teach the young man jiǎolì but the English say wushu. But now he had art to create. About an hour or so later the tattoos were being finished.

Harva could not help chatting Showgun ear off, "Founding is fun but I cannot wait for Hogwarts this fall. I mean how fun to be near my best friends? Oh, I love this piercing and my arm looks totally bad ass."

It was dark blue coat of Arms of the house of Peverell (A blue triangle). A coiled black and green viper was hissing in the center wrapped around a P. She nodded her approval. She looked over at Severus. His eyes were closed but he seemed relaxed even with a needle on his back. She went to go look at more ear rings. Showgun just shook his head at the girl's excitement.

Severus was in a state of mediation practicing his occlumency skills. Ming was in deep concentration on his master piece. It was a Celtic yew tree in black with a red outline. Encased in a red snake with a black eyes. A black old English B in the center of the tree. All done in a Gothic tone. It was stunning. His scars became branches. He handed a mirror to Severus so he could see the art.

"What do you think?" said Ming.

"It is adequate thank you Master Ming," said Severus with gleaming eyes. His eyes said it all.

Harva came over gushing, "Oh Severus it is positively wicked. I love it. You look bloody hot. Master Ming you are blessed by the goddess."

Severus was blushing.

"Severus, I actually wanted to speak with you and offer something," said Master Ming.

"Yes, Master Ming what is it?" said Severus.

"I'll apprentice you in jiǎolì but the English say wushu. I teach you and you help me in the store. Do you have any drawing talent? I see from your hands are graceful," said Master Ming.

Severus was honored. He knew that it was big deal to be offered this position. He did not want pity but the man seemed to sense his need for protection. He knew from experience that having a want was not everything.

He responded in tight voice, "Yes, I can draw a bit. I would be honored to learn the ways of jiǎolì. I can bring you my drawing book tomorrow."

Severus bowed to the Master and his apprentice. He paid for the services rendered and they agreed on the time to meet the next day. Harva and Severus adjusted their clothes and exited the shop. It was clearly afternoon. They ended up eating at the Leaky cauldron. It was nice and Severus realized his new look was garnering some appreciative looks. Enjoying a simple fish and chips. He was having a good time talking about Hogwarts.

"There is no way that you would not end up in Slytherin. You're a Gaunt and Peverell. It would be nice to have a friend in the house," said Severus.

"I could end up in another house. I quite like Ravenclaw," she laughed.

"Salazar's shame, why not a Slytherin Princess," said Severus.

"Slytherin Princess indeed, hello Bërshen. How do you do? I am Adrian Avery classmate of his" said Avery.

"Avery" nodded Severus.

"Harva Peverell" said Harva.

"Just came over to say hello Bërshen. Nice look and I'll see you at Malfoy's" said Avery.

Severus was cunning young man. He read that for what it was. Hogwarts was going to know an heir was heading back for the fall. It did not help a reporter was trying to look inconspicuous near the corner. A photo of him and Harva was soon to hit the papers. Harva appeared unbothered. She said her goodbyes to Avery while never letting go of his hand. She even giggled kissing Severus cheek. The girl had to know what she was doing. It was nearing supper time when they ended the evening. He was standing at the floo in Peverell house. She hugged then pecked him on the lips. Bouncing away to her room. He stood there a moment before flooing home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Training, friends, and trouble**

Harva awoke in a cheerful mood. She was going to hang out with Lily today for some girl time. She really liked her punk look. Her Grandma Anna was a bit disapproving but her mother did not mind. Her father seemed to only care that she was happy but now looked at Severus with a suspicious eye. He gave the poor boy a hard time but she secretly felt he still liked the boy. She put on a lavender dress to highlight her dark purple hair. She headed to Lily Evans house.

Meanwhile, Severus was headed back to the tattoo shop to learn the ways of wushu by Master Ming. Shogun met him at the door. He bowed to him, and brought out his drawing book. Master Ming entered.

He bowed again.

"Thank you, Master Ming for this honor. I will practice and I have been mediating" said Severus.

"Good, we will start with mediation, then stretching, then wind sprints, after I will test your flexibility,' said Master Ming.

Every day that summer Severus did Pushups, pull-ups, frog leaps, squats, lunges and burpees. He grew some muscle, gained a grace he never had before. It was hard but his confidence grew. He gained a cat like grace, strength, speed, and flexibility. Along with his pureblood lessons from his aging great grandfather Mirlind. His cunning nature grew.

Back in the Evans house the girls were in Lily's room. Petunia was planning wedding details with their mother. She popped in to say hello to Harva but could not stay. Sitting on the bed the girls got comfortable.

'How is everything going Lil, I have enjoyed your letters and I cannot wait until the fall," said Harva.

"It's great. I think you will love the library, and Marlene is a hoot. But I heard you went on date when did you and Severus become a thing,' asked Lily.

"He asked me to Malfoy's party in a sense. I even gave him a bit of a makeover. He made faces but he looks quite like a proper bad boy now", giggled Harva.

'That pureblood bullshit you're actually going? Well, his attitude is quite bitter. I don't know if you will like who he hangs with at Hogwarts,' said Lily.

"You forget as a Peverell, I meet these people at all the noble parties in the summer and on breaks. Besides, Severus is our friend he doesn't need to change who he is just polish it up a bit. He's much better than when we first met. I like his snarky attitude," said Harva.

"He hangs with a dark lot is all I am saying", said Lily.

"Really, so all Slytherins are evil. Do you forget who I am descendent from? I refuse to believe that rubbish. He is mostly a loner. My friend's from Ravenclaw says he gets bullied by that Potter & Black from your house. I plan to put a stop to that rubbish. Friends don't let friends get bullied," said Harva.

"Those toe rags prank everyone. It is not like they are my friends that Potter stalks me. I mean Severus could improve his reputation by being a bit kinder. I get tired of defending him all the time and look who he hangs out with," said Lily.

"You, just do not understand the pureblood upper class dynamic. The old families are traditionalist. The customs go back thousands of years. Why should they adopt all muggle ways? We are not muggles. Severus has muggle blood in place that is all about magic. He has to blend in. Do you realize offending his housemates could keep him out of jobs, create a blood feud, and impact his whole family with dire consequences? I am heir, my actions affect all the houses I am under, the alliances, and those my house protects," said Harva.

"Why is all this so serious. I mean my parents taught me things but we don't follow as strictly as you do. Can it really cause a blood feud,' said Lily.

"Lily, take your family words seriously. If you clan Lord knew you did not take the manners, laws, and social expectations your family could not save you from punishment. Lord Evans is your ultimate guardian. Your parents are only your guardians in muggle law. They have no standing in magical court. When your father accepted membership in the family on your behalf, you became bound to Lord Evans word as law," said Harva.

"It is just frustrating. It's so many rules, restrictions. The man is trying to make sure I marry well, and telling me how I should behave. I want to rebel, but my parents are so excited. And yet this world snubs them. They are so respected in the mundane society. I mean my father is liaison. The clan is so proud of Petunia for landing a lord it's like she is not the prize. She is this man he is okay but he is kind of hefty. Image is so important. I mean, I like being popular but it's hard enough. Everyone is always butting in my relationship with Sev being in different houses. We don't live by tradition in Gryffindor. I'm happy for you. I never liked Severus that way and I think he gets bullied because Potter likes me. I think you being his girlfriend will help. Your standing alone can get the snakes off his back. So have you kissed yet," said Lily.

Harva knew then that everything would get better. Lily talked about her classes and a certain James Potter. She proceeded to tell Lily all about her time with Severus. When she got to the tattoo part though Lily squealed, "DO NOT TELL ME YOU WOOLIES GOT MATCHING TATTOOS!"

"Of course not, I got my family crest with a snake look and my nose pierced. (Lily looked at her arm and nose) But dating in wizard society is serious family look at it in eventual marriage contract. Be honest Lily, you like James Potter he is a toe rag and I will probably give him the stink eye. But I am sure that if you just told him to stop ragging on Severus so hard because the boy does not like you like that he would stop. Remembering being popular does not mean they are your true friends. Severus has true loyalty. Now how giving me the low down on Hogwarts," said Harva.

"Yeah, well Sev is still a sour puss so maybe you need to snog the boy to happy land. How does it feel to be hottest new couple why this gossip magazine is calling you both a gothic teen dream," giggled Lily.

Harva rolled her eyes.

"Black is just a cheerful color and my lipstick goes so well with it. A cherry black makes my lips look plump, if only the boy would take a hint and snog me," said Harva.

"If only," giggled Lily.

The summer was off to a decent start.


	10. Chapter 10

**Malfoy Summer Time**

Today is the day of the Malfoy's party. Severus was nervous it had been a month out of school and the party date finally arrived. All the Ancient and Noble family youth would be there. It was about blood but more about status. The Malfoy's would even have international guests coming. His grandfather Mirlind practically grilled him on etiquette and training. Master Ming made him strong and graceful. He went from a spidery awkward walk to that of a smooth predator. He started to fill out quite nicely, still skinny but with abs. Still pale but genetics could not be helped but he looked rather gothic. Thankfully, Harva found him some hair products that cut down on oil in his hair after he brewed. His mother used it too. Her private brewing business was doing quite well. His father being a magical metal worker was quite inventive they could now afford for his mastery in potions. His snotty cousins the Princes would be attending coming in from France.

His still remembers when he first met his grandfather at the Peverell fundraising Gala when he was 9 years old. He was stuck up old fart that pretended his mother did not exist. She was never reinstated in the family. They tried to fight for custody but the Bërshen family came out swinging. Grandfather Mirlind was incensed. The royal house of Zogu became involved. It became an international incident, but he ended up with dual citizenship. He was part British and part Albanian. The Princes were given grandparent visitation rights. His father was placed on probation and he had to spend some of his summers there until he was legal age. He also attended any and all galas they threw. They tried to adopt him which was a little too late in his opinion besides he would not abandon his mother. His Uncle along with his sons were drowning in blood purity. They treated him like he was a lost puppy that would suffer from lack of guidance. He would admit on the British pureblood training he was behind but his Albanian etiquette was right on track. His Albanian language skills quite fluent at this point. He packed his bag with swimsuit, lotion, products, and change of clothes. He went down to his grandmother to show her his bag. All is family was in the dining room eating lakror, fruits, coffee, and sausages.

"Let me see if you have everything you need little one, go eat you are so thin." said Grandma.

He handed over the bag and started to eat.

"Remember this is fun but networking event all high society will be there. You represent Bërshen, house of Zogu and Prince. Your royal cousins may attend. Make sure you greet them properly even the Princes no matter how pompous the chumps will be," said Mirlind

"Miri," warned his wife.

"They are product of their environment," said Eileen.

"Well it doesn't stop them from being uppity," said Tobias.

Mirilind, Severus, and Tobias laughed.

Eileen shook her head.

"Change to the Bërshen/Zogu combination bag to put your stuff in. And have one of the house elves give you a pedicure. I don't want your feet to look like road kill. Stop it is not just for girls and they fix those hands too," said Grandma.

"Po gjyshe" (yes grandmother), said Severus.

So after his morning workout with Master Ming, he had to endure the beautification of his person. Even his mother was critical that he look his best. It was dreadful. The party started at 1, but it was already noon and no end seemed in sight.

"Eli what do you think of this shirt with his robe?" said grandmother holding up a dark blue silk shirt.

His mother said "No a summer vest of dark green with the leather pants. He really could use a fang ear ring…"

"Aw gjyshe" said Severus.

"Hush child, everything must be perfect," his grandmother.

His mum tried his hair back in a leather strap saying "perfect."

His grandmother nodded.

He had black leather pants. Sleeveless black robe no shirt with the Bërshen symbol in the back. His bag was being carried by the house elf. Thankful, he was allowed his combat boots but his designer scandals where in his bag. He was ready. His royal cousin was waiting in the living room with other cousin Wied Bërshen.

He bowed saying "Cousin Majesty Wilhelm Friedrich Heinrich Zogu III and cousin Wied"

His cousins where actually Lucius age and had went to Durmstang. He was insist that Severus along with all under the house of Zogu ride in the royal carriage there. Harva flooed over just then. She had a bag that the house elf took. She looked stunning in dark purple silk summer dress and heels. A gothic goddess.

Both cousins kissed her cheeks. Severus bowed kissing her hand. They said their good byes and headed to the limo. Body guards followed behind.

It was a lively ride to Malfoy summer home.

"So, now that we have left the adults what made you grace little Severus with your hand. I know many dashing young lads if he acts up" teasingly said Wilhelm.

Wied just cackled as Severus glared.

Harva smoothly replied, "I find our Severus quite witty, and it's not like he had choice as to not pick me. I am the best after all."

"She's still a feisty snake, I see" said Wied.

"At least I got a date" said Severus.

"We prefer our options open, but we get why you needed a date" said Wilhem.

"Oh and why is that" said Harva.

"Harva, darling if you had not chosen our poor Severus, the poor would be alone forever" cackled Wied.

"Oh, I don't know rumor is that Severus is quite blessed" giggled Harva.

Severus blushed as his cousins howled. The car ride was not long before the driver announced they had arrived. A house elf carried all the bags.

"Cousin don't worry we won't crowd you and Harva. After we walk in then we can separate just don't do anything embarrassing" said Wied.

The body guards got out first then Prince Wilhelm followed by Wied, Severus, and Harva. Lucius personally greeted them all with the proper protocol. They were announced to all present. He looked his wealthy self even at a casual summer party. The house was extravagant as expected. The house elf was directed with others of its status until it was time to change clothes. They first a tea which looked more like a feast. They followed the group to patio where a massive pool was. It looked like lake with lounge chairs, a water slide, small tables, and umbrellas. The who's who of teen wizard Europe was in the building. Harva even noticed a few young witch popstars and models. Trays of champagne finger sandwiches, never mind the tables of food around the room. A light orchestra was playing softly. All the pureblood family's children or teens were in attendance even Sirius Black, James Potter, and all the light & dark families were here. The press were restricted to the outside gate of the manor. Severus was nervous as the cameras had flashed but the rest of his cousins and Harva seemed fine.

He grabbed them some champagne.

"This is nice setup," said Harva,

"It is quite the status symbol," said Severus.

Sirius Black and James Potter approached.

"Well it's nicer than you would know Snivelly isn't it", said Sirius Black.

James Potter laughed.

"Excuse you. Were you born in a barn with such brutish behavior? Let's go Sev, I will not stand by filth" said Harva.

"Filth, I am Sirius Orion Black heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black. I am sure you could ditch this loser. Even James here of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter would be better" said Sirius.

"So, are you trying to equate me Harva Peverell with passing around from wizard to wizard for a better deal?" said Harva.

The suddenly felt quite chill and her eyes were blazing, others were listening closely and their pureblood behavior had to come to forefront. If they insulted this girl their families would not survive especially James Potter since his house is subservient to the house of Peverell. James knew he was in deep shit and damage control was needed. Add to the fact that Sirius was considered a son of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter after he left his home.

"Oh course not cousin unlike some incest is rather unappealing what a jester Sirius is. How are you enjoying Britain?" asked James

A smile was plastered on his face. Sirius looked shock thinking he had been betrayed. But James gave him a look that could peel paint with the warning rage behind his eyes. It was awkward.

"An unfunny one that pokes at my honor…is this Black not taken in by your father," said Harva

"Yes, but he meant no offense as member of two Ancient and Noble houses he simply suffers from bad jokes," said James

"I apologize I meant no serious offense," said Sirius.

"I will not tolerate any disrespect of the queen before you. It is well your dislike of me, but never make a jest of true lady. Life can become haunting, carcinogenic, and dangerous." Said Severus

Severus had rather possessively had his hand in hers.

Lucius came over with his charming smile rather tight. His cousins too came to flank his back.

Lucius asked tightly, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Lord Malfoy do I appear to be a whereto you?" asked Harva.

"Excuse me," he spluttered.

"Well it seems the Heir of Black thinks I can be pursued to be passed around like a whore in Knockturn Alley while my dear Severus is defending my honor," said Harva.

Lucius eyes blazed for these fools would bring shame to his international event.

"I am sure that is was a tasteless joke that he meant no true offence because no one would dare insult you at my home. Never would such words that would create a blood feud be uttered and not to such a fine lady like yourself….right boys?" he sneered.

"Right," they echoed together.

"In fact, you boys seem a bit parched let us find the kitchen to quench your thirst," he grabbed their shoulders tightly.

"If you both would beg our pardon but let me take them home they look a bit peaky. In fact Lady Black should check them both over," said Lucius.

He dragged them off.

Severus was still mad that steam seemed to be coming from his ears.

"Calm yourself my cousin, a blood feud is not what is needed," said Wilhelm

"Remember the world is watching," said Wied.  
"As if you would have tolerated him insulating your girlfriend could be passed around. He has wizard's duel with his name on it if he says one more thing," said Severus.

"I am not calling you weak. As member of Zogu I know you will be a great warrior but duel is not just between wizards but all the houses they belong. Be wise and be a Slytherin about it," said Wilhelm.

"Severus I am fine. He will pay. Lady Black nor Lady Potter will tolerate the shame. Let it not ruin our good time. Let us get to the pool besides I need you to put lotion on my back,' said Harva.

Masterfully distracted of seeing his date in a swim suit he followed her to the pool.

The cousins grinned.

"That girl has him trained well," said Wied.

"She will make a real wizard out of him yet," chuckled Wilhelm.

*To be continued…..

Authors note: I am not happy with the chapter. But this is only part one of this party do not worry. As for their rocker style in 1970s London there was a punk scene with homemade hair dye and piercings not shared by the masses. I am going for a Victorian Goth couple with a contemporary edge. I actually did do my research to check that it still fit in the time period sorry for those that found it confusing or odd.

`.


	11. I am back author Note

Sorry I have been gone. My laptop broke and I lost all my work. I lost everything! I had to wait to get another. I am also having health issues but I will have new chapters this week! I love you all and I hope to become an even better writer! Mwah for all the follows, reviews, and encouragement! I will replace this chapter by Sunday! :) I missed you all!


End file.
